1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rinse-added fabric care compositions and their use. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-phase fabric care composition that is capable of not only delivering multiple fabric care benefits to a consumer's fabrics, but the appearance of the composition itself suggests a multiple benefit capability to the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-phase compositions are known for use in cosmetic compositions such as in hair and skin cleaning and conditioning compositions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,609 discloses a liquid detergent composition that is particularly useful for bubble bath, bath oil, and shampoo compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,095 discloses the use of a two phase composition containing a cationic polymer and a vegetable oil as a hair conditioning composition. Japanese Patent Application No. 62059204 likewise teaches a hair rinse composition that is capable of separating into two layers. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,496 discloses a dermatological composition having an aqueous phase and an oily phase.
In addition, multi-phase compositions are known in the field of detergents for use in cleaning hard surfaces, among others. These compositions include those described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. JP 60243199A2, JP 61296099A2, and JP 62263297A2. Detergents specifically designed for hard surfaces and glass are also disclosed in PCT Application Publication No. WO 99/47634 and German Patent Application No. DE 2220540A1. Likewise, PCT Application Publication No. WO 024852A2 discloses a liquid detergent composition that appears to be designed for use on glass and other hard surfaces.
Multi-phase compositions have not previously been known or used in the field of liquid rinse-added fabric care compositions, or more specifically, rinse-added fabric softening compositions. Similarly, multi-phase fabric care compositions have not been known or used to deliver to the rinse bath solution a combination of fabric care agents that will impart multiple fabric care benefits to the fabrics in that solution. Furthermore, it has not been known or appreciated that a fabric care composition having multiple visually distinct phases will suggest to a consumer that the composition is capable of delivering multiple fabric care benefits.